My love
by MelindaRoseRiddle
Summary: A simple repas entre amis...


Je venais de sonner à la porte. Ma tenue était… correcte. Après tout, qu'est ce qui ne l'était pas quand on se comparait à la sublimation que représentait notre hôte. Par ailleurs, la porte s'ouvrit et dévoila un hall des plus somptueux. Il en avait encore fait trop. Face à cette observation, un léger sourire me vint sur le bout des lèvres. Il était véritablement une diva.

\- Bonjour Will ! Tu es en avance. Me dit-il avec un sourire poli.  
\- Au vu de qui m'invitait, venir en retard serait d'une impolitesse innommable.

Ma réponse le crispa quelque peu apparemment. Il est vrai que depuis quelques temps, le flou qui entourait la découverte de sa nature à mes yeux était une sorte d'épée de Damoclès. Pour une fois que c'était lui qui ne savait sur quel pied danser. D'ailleurs son léger inconfort me fit sourire. Dans une étrange satisfaction, j'entrai donc dans le vestibule et laissa le blond cuivré ranger suspendre ma veste au porte-manteau new-âge de l'entré.

\- Tu t'es surpassé cette fois-ci Hannibal. Tout sent admirablement bon.  
\- Merci ! Il est vrai que je trouvais cette soirée particulièrement importante, je me devais donc de fournir un repas des plus unique.  
\- Après face à mes maigres pâtes au beurre, chacun de tes plus simples repas, et Dieu seul sait qu'ils ne le sont pas simple, est œuvre d'art.  
\- Tes pâtes au beurre sont très bien ! Ne te rabaisse pas voyons Will !  
\- Je n'ai pas dit qu'elles ne l'étaient pas. Je démontrais juste que face à ta cuisine disons que c'est… basique.  
\- Désolé de te gêner sur tes capacités, ce n'a jamais été dans mes intentions.  
\- Je le sais bien… répondis-je doucement en sirotant mon verre de vin.

D'ailleurs d'où venait-il celui-là ? Je n'avais même pas remarqué qu'Hannibal m'avait servi un verre et que je l'avais du coup accepté. Notre conversation dura d'ailleurs comme ça encore une vingtaine de minutes. Enfin jusqu'à un nouveau bruit de sonnette se fit entendre.

\- Ah ! Notre dernier invité. s'exclama calmement le lituanien.

Hannibal me sourit une nouvelle fois avant de disparaître pour aller répondre à la porte. Bien vite des bruits ressemblant à des salutations d'usages si firent entendre du hall. Mon regard parcourut une dernière fois la cuisine avant d'embarquer le verre de nectar et de rejoindre mon ami et mon hôte. L'identité était bien évidemment. De par le fait que Hannibal m'avait transmis la liste des invités, mais aussi que Jack m'avait confié une mission pour ce soir : coincer définitivement l'Éventreur de Chesapeake. Une mission que je comptais bien remplir. Un sourire sombre apparut sur mes lèvres à cette pensée.

J'apparus quelques instants plus tard. À ma vue, Jack sembla perdre quelques couleurs. Lui apparemment ne savait pas que je venais. Enfin ne savais pas que je venais plutôt que lui.

\- Will… Vous êtes déjà là… ?! Apparemment Jack.  
\- Apparemment.  
\- Et… ça va ? Demanda-t-il crispé comme pas possible.  
\- Tout va bien Jack. Merci de vous inquiéter. Mais il n'est pas nécessaire de s'inquiéter. Tout va bien… dis-je en souriant avant de boire une gorgée.

Suite à cette étrange échange, Hannibal nous guida vers la table, il avait pu finir la cuisine du repas pendant notre discussion en attendant Jack. Jack se mis en bout de table, Hannibal à sa droite et moi à sa gauche. Cinq minutes plus tard, nous avions une espèce de pièce montée avec un nom imprononçable et pompeux dans une langue aux sonorités latines. Je souhaitai un bon appétit avant de piquer un morceau de fruit du bout de la fourchette.

Tout était silence et pourtant j'eus l'impression de ne jamais avoir autant parler. Tous discutaient grâce à des regards. Jack semblait vouloir m'analyse, comprendre la moindre de mes pensée, savoir si notre plan allait bien se réaliser, si je lui étais encore fidèle. Hannibal quant à lui, ne semblait simplement poser sur moi un regard bien veillant. Comme une sorte de guide. Il semblait pouvoir me rattraper qu'importe la hauteur de ma chute. Pour moi, ce repas ne fut qu'amusement. Tout cela ressemblait pour moi à deux mâles se battant pour mes faveurs et ma loyauté.

Comme deux mâles dominants, Jack et Hannibal finirent d'ailleurs par se sauter dessus. L'afro-américain se leva brusquement, un des couteaux à la main. Le lituanien répliqua tout autant subitement en plantant le sien dans la main de l'inspecteur. Celui-ci répliqua avec un coup de poing. Le bruit de la mâchoire carré de notre hôte résonna dans toute la salle à manger. Profitant que l'homme soit à terre, jack enleva le couteau qui décorait la paume de sa main avant de revenir à l'assaut. Ces hommes étaient devenus des animaux. Ils n'étaient devenus que coups, de points, de pieds, de couteaux même. L'homme pour qui les impolis n'étaient que des porcs était devenu le plus agressif des sangliers. Jack quant à lui s'apparentait plus au loup oméga. Il était persuadé qu'il n'avait pas besoin de meute, ne laissant sa confiance à personne mais utilisant la moindre once de vie qu'il jugeait utilisable. Il ne restait de ses hommes valeureux que des bêtes assoiffées de sang. Et de désir peut-être. Désir de domination mais aussi de domination. Ils devaient être le mâle alpha.

Quant à moi… moi je n'étais que là, les regardant se battre. Moi je n'étais que le trophée que l'on remportait à la fin du combat, la marionnette, la pierre ne demandant qu'à devenir un joyau. J'étais le mouton de Dieu…

Perdu dans mes pensées, je n'avais même pas remarqué que le combat s'était terminé. Devant moi s'étalait alors Jack, agonisant dans son propre sang. Et face à lui, se tenait Hannibal, debout, couvert de sang mais pourtant si fière. Il était l'Alpha. Hannibal se tourna face à moi, doucement. Il semblait être prêt à me sauter dessus à tout moment.

\- Will… aide moi… Tu m'avais promis qu'on l'aurait… que tu le tuerais ! Suffoquait Jack en me lançant des regards noirs mélangés à de la pitié.

Sur le moment, j'eus presque envi de l'aider. Mais Hannibal comprit immédiatement s'était monté contre lui. De plus, je semblais être dans le coup. Ses gouffres carmin se remplir de trahison et il me sauta dessus. Je me retrouvai plaquer contre son couteau, nos yeux plonger les uns dans les autres, nos souffles mélangés, nous étions pour la première fois, réellement en osmose.

\- Mon cher Will… Choisis t'es derniers mots avec le plus grand soin ! C'est un simple conseil d'amis ! Me souffla Hannibal en enfonçant doucement son couteau sanguinolant sur tout le bas de mon ventre.

Faisant jouer mon empathie, et mes connaissances de mon ennemi actuel, je pris mon air le plus abattu possible. Nos yeux se connectèrent encore une fois. Il me fallait ce lien. Notre lien…

\- Je t'aime ?

7 petits mots. 2 petits mots avec une conjonction. Simplement ça et voilà 2 univers entièrement chambouler et pourtant aucun réel changement visible. Sans attendre, mes mains se glissèrent autour de la nuque du lituanien alors que les siennes venait chercher refuge sur mes hanches. Nous étions enfin nous. Un bruit d'étouffement cassa cependant notre dynamique. Je me tournai vers Jack qui allait par ailleurs lâcher son dernier souffle.

\- Voyez Jack, je suis un homme de parole. Je vous ai promis l'Éventreur de Chesapeake. Je n'ai cependant jamais dit que je vous le laisserai…

Il était écrit d'ailleurs qu'il fallait se méfier du Diable… mais encore du Mouton de Dieu…


End file.
